Ethan Roark Jr.
Ethan Roark (Roark Jr.), also known as The Yellow Bastard, is a character in the graphic novel series Sin City, as well as its 2005 film adaptation. He serves the main antagonist of the 1966 story That Yellow Bastard. He is considered to be the most disgusting and vile villain in the entire series. He was portrayed by Nick Stahl, who also played Peter Harrison in the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Zebras". Biography Background Roark Junior, son of the corrupt Senator Roark and nephew of the fanatically religious Cardinal Roark, is a sadist who rapes and murders prepubescent girls. His father uses his extensive wealth and connections to let Junior get away with these atrocities. ''The Yellow Bastard'' The story starts with Roark Junior kidnapping his 4th intended victim, 11-year old Nancy Callahan. Detective John Hartigan, the hero of the story and the only good cop in Sin City, pursues Junior, defeats his minions, saves Nancy, and shoots off Junior's ear, hand and genitals. However, Hartigan's partner Bob turns on him and shoots him, because he knows Senator Roark would have them killed if they actually brought his son to justice. Hartigan is framed for Junior's crimes, and Senator Roark threatens to kill anyone he reveals the truth to. Meanwhile, the injured Roark Junior undergoes extensive reconstructive surgeries to repair his body, but as a side effect he becomes hideously disfigured and has bright yellow skin. He continues his killing spree, murdering dozens of innocent girls while Hartigan is in prison. He visits Hartigan in jail (not revealing his identity at the time), beats him up and gives him the severed finger of one of his victims placed in the same kind of envelope Nancy had been using to send letters to Hartigan. Realizing that Nancy is in danger once again, Hartigan confesses to the crimes that he had been falsely accused of and pleads for mercy at his hearing. Satisfied that Hartigan is beaten, Senator Roark grants him parole. Hartigan tracks down Nancy Callahan, who is now a stripper at a popular local bar, and is so far unharmed. When he sees the Yellow man who visited him in prison in the bar as well, Hartigan tells Nancy, who still remembers and loves him for saving her eight years ago, that she is in danger and has to come with him. After they start driving away, the Yellow Bastard appears in a car behind them and tries to shoot them. Hartigan shoots back and hits the villain in the neck, causing him to spurt yellow blood. They stop to make sure he's dead, but find no body and decide to camp out in a nearby hotel. There, the Yellow Bastard ambushes them, ties up Hartigan with a noose and finally reveals that he is in fact Roark Junior, and is now going to finally kill Nancy after all these years, and leaves Hartigan to hang to death. However, he manages to save himself by breaking off a piece of the window and cutting the noose with it, and goes to the Roark family farm where, according to the thugs hired to dispose of his body, Junior does his "dirty work". At the farm, as the Yellow Bastard is whipping Nancy, she realizes that he can only get an erection if he hears the screams of his victims; she refuses to scream, if only to deny Junior that satisfaction. Hartigan then finally arrives at the farmhouse, only to collapse from his injuries. Junior starts moving in on Hartigan to finish him off, but before he can make the kill Hartigan pulls out a knife and stabs the Yellow Bastard in the chest. Hartigan tears Junior’s genitalia off with his bare hands before viciously beating his head into the ground until it's reduced to a puddle of yellow blood. Quotes Gallery Images R_junior.jpg Yb_roark_junior.jpg Yellow-Bastard-sin-city-31790659-1024-768.jpg Comparison_of_the_Yellow_Bastard.jpg Roark_Jr.jpg RoarkAmBoden.png|Roark's genitals are shot off by Hartigan. Yellow_in_the_cage.jpg|Yellow Bastard confronts Hartigan. MV5BYjI5N2I5ZmMtNmI0Yi00NmNmLTg2ODgtMDhmNDgyYzExYjdkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODYwOTMxMA@@._V1_.jpg I009389.jpg|Yellow Bastard driving. RoarkZieltSchuss.png|Roark shoots at Hartigan. RoarkLauert.png|Roark injured after being shot by Hartigan. Yellow_!!!!.jpg RoarkHatNancy.png|Roark injects Nancy with a sedative. 446529.jpg Rj.jpg sin-city.jpg post-25127-1159353110.jpg|The Yellow Bastard torturing Nancy. 4b90f7c97a290fe9f4cc880500b64932.jpg|Yellow Bastard holding a knife. YELLOWBASTARD.jpg|Yellow Bastard holding Nancy hostage. 983529639_f9a8adc395_o.jpg|Hartigan rips the Yellow Bastard's genitals off. tumblr_inline_oyfwz3O8Kt1qdawwj_540.png|Hartigan rips Roark Jr's testicles off in the movie. 390d3b98618fa3cc4cce358ee95b1c26.jpg|Yellow Bastard's deise. YellowBastarddeath.gif Videos Sin City (2005) Scene HD Sin City (9 12) Movie CLIP - Nancy Dances (2005) HD Sin City (10 12) Movie CLIP - That Yellow Bastard (2005) HD Sin City (11 12) Movie CLIP - So Long, Junior (2005) HD pl:Roark Junior de:Ethan Roark Jr. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Titular Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mutated Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wealthy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Thugs Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Posthumous Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Legacy Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incriminators Category:Cowards Category:Brutes